


Mutual Consent

by MaverickSlurpee



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Even Robins, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverickSlurpee/pseuds/MaverickSlurpee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Stephanie have scheduled meetings, everyone always leaves satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Consent

“How did we get here?” Stephanie moaned in response to a nip at her collarbone, her hands sliding up the scarred abdomen. To recap there was a half-naked Stephanie sitting on a mostly naked Jason, and hips, lots of hips, grinding. Jason's mouth was planted firmly at the base of Stephanies neck, sucking a love bite that would be there for days. He gave one last bite and came up for air.

“Well, you showed up at my door a couple of months ago in drenched civilian clothes, one thing led to another, now we have regularly scheduled meetings and I personally quite like our arrangement. By the why, how did you find this place?”

“Tim.” She panted as his hands made effort to remove her bra.

“I’ll have to scold him later, where was I?” He successfully removed the bra, picked her up and carried her towards his bedroom. He dropped her on the edge of his bed and pulled down her last remaining article of clothing. Placed her legs on his shoulders and went for the gold.

“MMMMMy goodness” She moaned, his mouth was magical, he flicked his tongue just right, he came up for air and there were teeth at the inside of her thigh leaving marks similar to the one on her neck. Stephanie isn't the nice soft sex kind of girl. She’s the devour me, and bang me into the bed kind of girl. Simply put, she plays rough. Which is why Jason is the perfect outlet for her, why they're the perfect outlet for each other. And that is how this came to be.

A few minutes later of mouth at her vagina later and she came with a moan, Jason stood up and smirked down at the girl panting in his bed. Yep, he did in fact know how awesome he was. It was written all over Stephanie. Stephanie looked up at him, “Give me half a minute, I’ll return the favor.” She panted and reevaluated her statement, “Okay maybe a whole a minute.”

“Take all the time you need.” He smirked down at her, enjoying the sight of a satisfied Stephanie. He pushed down his briefs and climbed on the bed, he pulled Stephanie up towards the middle of the bed, she let herself be moved, too tired to make the effort herself. Jason eyed her body deciding where to leave his next mark. He decided to touch up a mark from last week’s meeting, the once purple mark was now turning yellow, he couldn't let that happen. It was right above her left hip bone.

Stephanie moaned and pushed his shoulders up, “No more, my turn.” She rolled over and on top of him. Gave him a kiss and the lowered herself to the task at hand. The yummy, sticky, large task. Jason’s hips bucked and she gladly took his whole cock in her mouth. She moaned as she worked. His eyes rolled back, she was better at this than Dick. At one point Jason was fairly certain no one could be better at this than Dick, and then he met Stephanie and boy was she better. She had skill, probably from practice, at least that’s what he assumed. Dick could go a hell of a lot longer, though, but she didn’t need to go longer, her skill was adequate enough for a good 15-20 minutes of heaven. Enough time to drive Jason out of his mind. 

Unlike most girls, Stephanie doesn’t suck dick because the guy wants her to. Sucking dick is for her enjoyment. Its empowering, having a man whimper simply because of her mouth, being in control. She doesn’t let him come until she’s ready, somehow she always knows when he’s ready and she always pushes him longer then he’d like to be pushed. Tonight there was a whole twenty-five minutes of mind blowing dick sucking before she’d let him come. Jason's brains might have been sucked out through is penis, he was unsure. From the look on his face when she was done she could tell she was getting better.

He laid collapsed on his bed, “Okay, you may only need a minute but I’m going to need at least ten.” He said through deep pants.

Stephanie smiled and got out of bed, “I’m going to get water, would you like some?” She said with a look that meant she already knew the answer, Jason nodded too exhausted to open his eyes. She went to his kitchen, drank a cup of water, filled up again, drank about half more and then filled it to the top again and returned to the bedroom. She put the cup on his nightstand and then went to his bathroom to brush her teeth. She had her own toothbrush at his safe house. This was a ritual; she always brushed her teeth afterwards. When she came back to the bedroom the cup was empty, “More?” she asked.

“Please.” He responded, no longer panting. She smiled, picked up the glass and returned with more water. She sat on the bed and handed him the glass.

“Guess what,” She prompted him, “No more condoms tonight! It’s been a month, god bless birth control.” When Stephanie decided she wanted to start birth control she made Jason go down to the clinic to get tested, he was clean, and so was she, so no more condoms! It had been a month since she started and she was now free to have protection free sex.

Jason finished the water, put the cup on the nightstand and collapsed back into his bed. “Five more minutes please.” Steph nodded and cuddled up next to him. She put her head on his shoulder/arm area, she had one arm across his chest and a leg over part of his lower body. Not only did she play rough but she was a cuddler. Jason never minded, because he knew what was going to come would be even better than the heaven he just endured. 

Eight minutes later she was pinned to bed.

She grinned up at him, "Hi there, come here often?" 

He gave her that I am going to eat you alive look and said "Often as I can." 

Their lips met in what could have been rage, sex for them was always like this, a battle field. It was simply perfect for Jason. There were teeth and tongue and that lovely metallic taste that could only mean blood, whose was an irrelevant question. There was a fight for dominance. Some nights Stephanie was the champion and she rode down on Jason, other nights Jason would pound furiously into Steph. And both were content with either option. Secretly Stephanie liked being bottom more, she loved his body on top of hers, submitting to his passions, but if she didn't fight then it wouldn't be the same. And this was her constant, no matter what baddy she was chasing down, she knew she would always have this, their battlefield, that they would devour each other. 

Tonight there were calves on Jason's shoulders, moaning, lots of moaning, always lots of moaning. 

When they were finished there was post sex cuddles, when the sun rose Jason was in his bed alone. There was a purple sticky note on his mirror, "See you next wednesday, THANK GOD FOR BIRTHCONTROL. - S "

**Author's Note:**

> Even Robins for the win! There are not enough Stephanie/Jason fics out there. I had planned for there to be more detailed sex but I lost interest. 
> 
> Comment if you like it!


End file.
